


Flying High

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is the air supposed to taste fuzzy?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #070 "high"

“Is the air supposed to taste fuzzy?” John asked.

Rodney tightened his grip on John’s elbow and tugged him down the corridor, his other hand on the small of John’s back to keep him moving. “Carson said one of the symptoms of the new antibiotic could be dry mouth. I’ll get you a glass of water when we get home.”

“Are we going home?”

“We are if you keep moving.”

“ _Straight_ home, Rodney?” John pressed. “Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars?”

“Yes, yes, Colonel Moneybags, straight home.”

“Good,” said John. He listed sideways a little, knocking Rodney’s shoulder with his own. “I like being home with you.”

Rodney snorted. “You’ll change your mind in an hour, when you’re bored to death just sitting around.”

“I never get bored with you, Rodney,” John protested. He swiped his hand over the access panel to their quarters and tumbled inside. “I could watch you sleep for hours.”

“As romantically creepy as that sounds, Sheppard,” said Rodney, “I have work to do.”

“I could watch you work,” suggested John, sitting on the edge of their bed. “You could maybe take your shirt off, too.”

“What? Why would I take my shirt off?”

“So I can watch you work,” said John, like it was obvious. “You have good shoulders.”

“Shoulders?” Rodney repeated.

“Yeah. Real…sturdy.”

The scientist snorted. “I suppose I should take that as a compliment?”

“It is!” John insisted. “You’re so strong, Rodney. You carry the responsibility for the whole city. You could carry me if I needed you to.”

“John…” Rodney breathed.

“Don’t have to pretend with you,” the colonel continued, with a yawn. “You like me anyway.”

“I like you _because_ ,” Rodney corrected. “Now, come on, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“Only if you rest, too,” said John, pouting, and Rodney sighed.

“I can work just as well from my laptop,” he said and John grinned.

Rodney helped extricate John from most of his clothes, then brought him a glass of water to drink and another for the bedside table, before crawling into bed beside John, laptop balanced on his knees. John immediately pressed up against him, head resting just above Rodney’s hip, knees in the space beneath Rodney’s and one arm thrown over Rodney’s waist.

“Comfy?” the scientist asked, smirking.

John wriggled a little. “Oh, yeah,” he said, then paused, “Rodney?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I high?”

“Like a kite,” Rodney told him.

“Oh,” said John. “I was wondering why the room was so spinny. Do you think you can make it stop by the time I wake up?”

“Sure,” said Rodney. “Get some rest.”

“Okay,” John yawned, and he fell asleep to the steady sounds of computer keys.

THE END


End file.
